


I did/he did

by hugs4mycroft



Category: Lewis (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugs4mycroft/pseuds/hugs4mycroft





	I did/he did

I couldn’t believe it but he knew it was true  
I felt sick to my stomach while he stayed calm  
I wanted to scream but he spoke only with comfort  
I stood there in horror as he knelt as her confidant   
I prayed for the poor boy while he thought of the girl  
I watched her admit it he accepted it well  
I stood there in silence as he watched her away  
I told him a joke and he laughed and he smiled  
I waited with patience then he said the words

Home James.


End file.
